The 'Special' Coffee
by Zen-san
Summary: Roy and Havoc descided that Ed needs to lighten up a bit, so what do they do, they spike the coffee! please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

A/N: Hey! Okay I wrote this story but green pidgeon was the one who gave me the idea for the story and yeah...hope you like it its a little wierd and maybe some OOC but i dont know, I'll let you be the judge of that. Okay now for the story and I am sorry for any grammar errors there may be!

0000000000000000000

"Arggghhhh, I am so tired. I cant believe it."

"Hello Ed, you look tired," Mustang said lookin gup at him. Hawkeye walked over to him and pushedhis head back down. Ed sait down at his desk and immedietly let his head fall down, onto his folded arms.

"Heeey Mustang does't Ed look like needs some 'special' coffee," said Havoc with a suspicious smile plastered to his face. Ed was starting to get nervous and that smile of his wasnt helping.

"Why Havoc, what a wonderful idea and here i thought you were uncapable of doing anything but lighting up a ciggerette," Mustang said standing walkin over to Havoc and Ed with a simulare smile. Ed looked around for Hawkeye but he saw that she was on the phone and paying no attetion what so ever to the two mishtievious idiots in front of him.

"I just remembered Winry wanted me to get something for...for...for," Ed lied trying to come up with a decsent excuse get away from Havoc and Mustang. Of course his failed attemp to excuse himself only seemed to make the two's smile spread wider across their faces.

"I swear the two of you should be locked up," Riza said after finally ending the long phone converstation. Shaking her head she picked up her coat and began to head for the door, "I have a couple of errands to run so I'll be back in two hours so lets not burn, blow up, destroy, knock down, or breadk anything." Riza turned to leave oblivious to Ed's pleading eyes and Havoc's standing hand over Ed's mouth.

"Well now Ed I'll get you that coffe you wanted," Havoc said against the loud protests of the of the metal now yelling alchemist.

"Look Havoc I'm awake, I'm awake I dont need the coffee."

Hacov came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffe in hadn. Happily he handed it to Ed. Edward snatched it out of his hands and smellit. After a few mnutes of Havoc and Mustang staring at him with wierd eyes as Ed sat there sniffing it Roy spoke up, " You know Ed your supposed to drink the coffee."

"No way I ain't touching that stuff, I smell alchohol," Ed said said pushing the coffee back into Mustang's hands.

"OH come on Ed, how do you know its the coffee, it could be me," Roy said trying to convince the fullmetal alchemist to drink the coffee. He pushed in back into the to metal arm of his co-worker.

"You called it special thats reason enough not drink and those smiles of yours arn't exacly helping you win the fight," Ed said once again pushing it out of reach. Ed was about to get up and leave when he felt Havocs hands on his shoulder. Next thing he knew he was being held down by one idiot while the other forced open his mouth and let the coffee pour in. Mustang kept a tight hold on the squirming alchemist's mouth and didnt let go until he swallowed. As soon as he saw the last of it swallowed he removed his glove clad hand from the alchemists face, immediatly outraged Ed started yelling. Mustang quickly covered his mouth so that the threats could no longer be heard. This didnt stop Ed though, he countinued yelling though he could not be understood. Of course leave to the two of them to change things aroung.

"More you say, well if you insist," Havoc said skipping off to refill the empty cup.

000000000000000000000(( 1 hour later ))0000000000000000

Riza walked into fin d Ed in the middle of the romm swaying back and forth while flailin ghis arms. Hawkeye imediettly walked over to Musant and Hacov's desk to find the both of themsitting on the floor laughing. They payed no attention to who was suddenly before them.

"sshhhhhhh," said Havoc not noticing who we was talking to, "the beast will find us."

Riza shook her head and wnet over to Ed and then brought her hand in contact with his face. Ed was startled at first and touched the spot where he was just smacked.

"Owww...you're pretty," Ed said his words slurring. Hawkeye said nothing she just grabbed by his arm and led him out of the room, into another where there was nothing but a small cot. Walking over to the cot she placed Ed on top of it and then walked out the door. Next up: Havoc and Mustang, were they in for it now.

"So you thought it would be funny to spike the coffee, huh," Hawkeye asked walking into the room. She pulled out her gun. Gun-shots and screams could be heard through out the building.

000000(( 5 minutes later))00000000

Havoc and Mustang had maged to dodge the bullets and were panting laying on the ground. They saw Hawkeye put her gun away and relief washed over them.

"Now since you two idiots did that you get to take him home and explain to his wife why he smells like alchohol and is acting like the two of you," Hawkeye said her face was stern and its cared the two who were now crouched in a corner.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Ed work with us here," Roy said as he and Hcaov dragged the drunk, singing alchemist home from work. Ed mumbled something under his breath.

"I see it. I see his hous," Havoc yelled pointing to a small hous on the corner of the street. They countinued to drag him until they were in fron to a large wooden door.

"You got the note," asked Mustang. Havoc nodded and took out a folded white piece of paper, then stuch it on Ed's forehead. They rang the door bell and then turned around and made run for it before the sure to be angry wife answered the door. Winry came to the door and stood in shock to what she saw. Reaching her hand out she took the paper from Ed's head and read to herself.

Dear Winry,

Your husband looked a little tired and hasd been really uptight...so...we um kind of...spiked his coffee. PLEASE fogive us...we are REALLY sorry!

Mustang and Havoc

00000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Um so thats the first chapter! There will be another if I get reviews! If I do put up another chapter it will be all on Ed's revenge and if you could please find it in your heart to give me some help with that chapter that would be great. I am not to good with things like pranks or stuff so if you could tell me somethings Ed should do to get back at them I would be forever grateful! Well um thanx if you read this and are going to review!


End file.
